Warmed cold
by neeyooniee
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Dingin. Hingga kau datang dan menghangatkan keadaan… CHANBAEK / NC21 / YAOI / MATURE / BDSM


"Haaah… Haaah…" Baekhyun terus mengembuskan nafas ke tangan nya, mencoba mencari kehangatan di tengah hujan salju yang tidak terlalu deras ini.

"Ddi.. nggin.." desah Baekhyun, tubuh nya menggigil, wajah dan bibir nya pucat, rona merah di pipi nya terlihat karena dingin.

Kenapa Baekhyun rela duduk sendirian dengan baju yang cukup tebal di tengah hujan salju sedang ini? Jawaban nya, menunggu namjachingu nya yang sudah janji akan bertemu disini. Tapi… dimana namjachingu nya ini? Apa ia tega membuat Baekhyun kedinginan seperti ini?

"App..ppa.. akk..kkuu kkemm… bbaallii ssa..ja?" guman Baekhyun, sungguh, ia benar-benar kedinginan sekarang ini.

Tubuh Baekhyun sudah kaku sekarang, seperti membeku, otak nya berkata 'kembali saja, sia-sia di sini, lebih baik kembali ke rumah dan menghangatkan diri'. Tapi tubuh dan hati nya berkata lain, 'tunggu di sini, kalau Chanyeol datang tidak ada kamu, ia pasti akan kecewa!'

GREP

"Baekkie~~ mianhae membuat mu harus kedinginan seperti ini…"

"Yeol… Yeoolliee?" desah Baekhyun lega, ternyata orang yang memeluk nya adalah namjachingu nya sendiri.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Chanyeol, lalu membuka syal milik nya dan memakaikan ke leher Baekhyun.

"N.. nde.. ten.. tu… sa… ja…, me… nung… gu… di… ta… man… di… te… ngah.. hu.. jan… sal… ju… se.. lama… 2… jam…" jawab Baekhyun terbata-bata.

"Kalau begitu kita ke apertement ku. Aku akan membuatkan coklat panas." Ujar Chanyeol merasa bersalah, harus nya ia datang 2 jam yang lalu, tapi ada klien yang harus ia tangani dan menghabiskan 2 jam.

"N..nde.." ucap Baekhyun pelan, ia lalu mengikuti langkah Chanyeol. Tangan kanan nya dimasukkan ke saku Chanyeol. Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun sekarang ini.

"Sampai, Baekkie" ucap Chanyeol, menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunan nya.

"Ah.. iya… gomawo Yeollie.." ujar Baekhyun segera membuka pakaian tebal nya yang agak tertutupi oleh salju.

"Baekkie mau mandi dulu, atau meminum coklat panas?" Tanya Chanyeol, ia menemani Baekhyun yang masih membersih kan salju dari pakaian nya. Walau membuat kotor halaman depan apartement nya, tapi ia masih merasa bersalah karena membuat Baekhyun menunggu di tengah hujan salju sedang.

"Ngg.. mandi saja dulu, itu lebih baik" jawab Baekhyun seraya tersenyum, membuat pipi gembul nya semakin gembul.

"Kalau begitu aku siapkan air hangat nya dulu" ujar Chanyeol, berjalan menuju kamar mandi apertement nya. Baekhyun hanya membalas nya dengan anggukan, lalu menaruh pakaian tebal di gantungan dekat pintu depan. Dan setelah itu, Baekhyun menyusul Chanyeol.

"Yeollie…" panggil Baekhyun, ia agak menggigil karena kaos nya itu kaos tipis. Dan membuat nya menggigil.

"Ah, Baekkie, sudah aku siap kan silahkan masuk, dan… aku akan membuat coklat panas nya" ujar Chanyeol lalu pergi ke dapur. Baekhyun mengangguk dan masuk, untuk menghangatkan diri nya.

Chanyeol keluar dari dapur, membawa 2 gelas berisi coklat panas. Favorit Baekhyun dan diri nya tentu nya. karena setiap mereka kedinginan, mereka akan membuat minuman ini.

 **KREK**

"Ah, Baekkie, sudah selesai?" Tanya Chanyeol, merasakan pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Namun, hanya kepala dan seperempat dada Baekhyun yang keluar, Baekhyun menengok ke arah Chanyeol.

"Yeollie… baju ku jatuh ke ke lantai yang basah karena shower. Apa ada baju?" pinta Baekhyun dengan puppy eyes nya.

Chanyeol menelan saliva berat melihat pemandangan di depan nya ini. Dengan rambut yang basah, dada yang sedikit tembem dengan air di mana-mana, dan puppy eyes yang ia lakukan. Uugh! Chanyeol 'kecil' entah kenapa mulai membesar!

"N.. nde Baekkie, akan aku ambil kan" jawab Chanyeol beranjak dari duduk yang cukup lama itu menuju kamar nya.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar nya dengan piyama yang mungkin cukup kebesaran untuk tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Tapi… hanya ada ini yang ia punya, jika memakai yang lain, pasti Chanyeol akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak kepada Baekhyun. Tapi nanti sama saja.

Tok Tok Tok

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dengan pelan, wajah nya memanas membayangkan Baekhyun yang nanti membuka pintu, ooh.. jangan jangan jangan! Kenapa pikiran Chanyeol menjadi seperti ini?

 **CKLEK**

"Ah, gomawo Yeollie" ujar Baekhyun yang langsung mengambil baju yang dibawa Chanyeol dan langsung menutup nya. Tingkah nya memang kurang sopan, tapi ia juga cukup malu karena terlanjang di depan Chanyeol.

Paras tegas Chanyeol memanas, melihat sekilas tubuh polos Baekhyun. Walau sekilas, tapi terlihat JELAS! Oh tidak… Chanyeol 'kecil' sudah menegang.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala nya, lalu kembali ke tempat duduk nya. Memperhatikan 2 gelas yang diberi tutup untuk tetap hangat.

 **CKLEK**

"Yeollie!~" seru Baekhyun semangat, seperti nya ia sudah segar.

"Baekkie," respon Chanyeol tersenyum seperti biasa, "ayo duduk, dan minum coklat nya selagi hangat" lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, dan meminum coklat panas yang menjadi hangat dengan semangat. Seperti nya setelah mandi tadi, Baekhyun langsung segar dan bersikap seperti biasa lagi.

"Aah~~ hangat~~" desah Baekhyun lega.

"Nde.." respon Chanyeol, ia tidak berani menatap Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak? Dada nya sedikit terlihat karena memang benar, baju yang ia berikan sedikit kebesaran, apalagi celana nya yang sedikit kebesaran juga, celana nya… sedikit turun, dan memperlihatkan bokong sexy Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir nya, mendengar respon Chanyeol yang seperti tidak tertarik lagi dengan nya, memang ada apa dengan nya? apa ada yang salah?

"Yeollie~~ kau kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun, memeluk lengan Chanyeol dan menyender manja di bahu Chanyeol.

"A—aniyo Baekkie.. gwen—chana…" jawab Chanyeol, ia menahan hasrat nya untuk menerkam Baekhyun sekarang juga.

"Bohong! Kau seperti tidak tertarik lagi dengan ku! Apa aku ada yang kurang? Atau.. ada apa dengan ku?" elak Baekhyun, ia semakin mengencangkan pelukan lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencoba memberanikan diri melihat Baekhyun. oh tidak! Dada sampai perut terlihat jelas.

"Ngg…," Chanyeol menelan saliva nya berat, "Baekkie… sexy…" jawab nya jujur.

Baekhyun terperangah, ia memperhatikan diri nya—dan melepas pelukan nya, memang.. dalam keadaan seperti ini ia cukup sexy. Muka Baekhyun memerah seketika, lalu menutupi diri nya memakai bantal di ruang tengah. Tapi Baekhyun cukup senang, Chanyeol sudah jujur kepada nya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terlihat malu. Lalu merangkak mendekati Baekhyun.

"Baekkie… tidak perlu malu…" ujar Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

 **DEG**

"KYAAAAAA!"

Chanyeol menutup telinga nya mendengar teriakan Baekhyun yang cukup nyaring. Harus nya ia tidak perlu mengagetkan Baekhyun.

"Baekkie… appo~~" rengek Chanyeol sambil memegang kedua telinga nya, telinga nya sakit.

Wajah Baekhyun terangkat, ada rasa bersalah di hati nya, lalu mendekati Chanyeol.

"Mianhae Yeollie… tadi Baekkie sangat kaget" ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai, acting nya cukup bagus.

"Yeollie… mianha—HHHHMMMMMFFFFFFTTTTT….."

Ucapan Baekhyun tertahan oleh ciuman dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol melumat kasar bibir Baekhyun, kedua tangan nya menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun yang mencoba memberontak.

"HHHMMMMFFFTTT…. Nggg…. Ahhh….." erangan tertahan terganti oleh desahan, Chanyeol turun menuju leher putih suci Baekhyun, memberikan kissmark di sana sebanyak-banyak nya. untuk memberitahu, bahwa Baekhyun adalah MILIK CHANYEOL SEORANG!

"Aaah….. oooh… nggghhh…." Desah Baekhyun keras. Ia menjambak rambut Chanyeol untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan nya.

"Baekkie, manis" puji Chanyeol sekilas, lalu melanjutkan aktifitas nya.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, tatapan nya sayu, keringat mulai keluar dari pelipis nya. ayolah Baekhyun… ini baru permulaan…

 **SRAK**

Baju yang dipakai Baekhyun dirobek paksa oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol terpesona dengan tubuh Baekhyun, dan tentu nya… cinta yang diberikan kepadanya.

Chanyeol menghisap nipple Baekhyun seperti bayi yang kehausan, tangan nya tidak tinggal diam, tangan nya menulusuri perut rata Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit heran, setahu nya, Baekhyun sangat suka makan, tapi kenapa perut nya…?

"Aah… aaangg… ghee… llliii… Yeeoolll… iiieee…. Aaah…" desah Baekhyun, ia terus menjambak rambut Chanyeol dan itu membuat Chanyeol bertambah semangat untuk menjelajahi tubuh Baekhyun yang belum terjamah siapa pun, kecuali diri nya.

Satu tangan nya lagi, Chanyeol gunakan untuk memelintir nipple pink kecoklatan Baekhyun yang sudah tegang, dan itu membuat Baekhyun sangat melayang.

"Aaah… Anngghh… Oooh… Aaah…" Baekhyun terus mendesah keras, kenikmatan yang diberikan Chanyeol telah membuat nya merasakan surga dunia. Tapi Baekhyun, ini belum ke inti nya.

Tangan Chanyeol kemudian turun ke celana Baekhyun, dengan pelan-pelan, tangan nya membuka celana Baekhyun, tanpa Baekhyun sadari tentu nya.

Setelah membuka celana Baekhyun, tangan nakal nya membuka perlahahan CD Baekhyun.

Dan terpampanglah, junior Baekhyun yang pasti nya lebih kecil dari punya Chanyeol.

"Woow.. sudah menegang Baekkie?" desah Chanyeol sexy, walau tak se-sexy Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk malu, sadar bahwa ia sudah polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Ia iri kepada Chanyeol yang pakaian nya masih lengkap.

"Yeollie~~~ kau masih~~~" desah Baekhyun tertahan, lalu menunjuk dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai, lalu mendesah sexy tepat di depan telinga Baek, "Buka kan untuk ku… Baekkie~~"

Baekhyun mengangguk malu, dibuka nya kemeja Chanyeol yang belum diganti saat pulang kerja, lalu dengan ragu membuka resleting celana Chanyeol, namun saat mau membuka nya, Chanyeol menahan tangan nya.

"Dengan mulut Baekkie… jebal~~" pinta Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata nya.

Paras cantik Baekhyun memerah, de.. dengan mulut? WHAT THE HELL? Ini sangat memalukan..!

"Tap.. tapi Yeollie~~ aku malu~~" ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memegang kedua pipi Baekhyun, dan otomatis membuat mereka saling bertatapan.

"Kau cinta pada ku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Nde! Tentu saja!" jawab Baekhyun cepat, ia tidak ingin dikira tidak mencintai ChanyeolNYA.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan lah!" titah Chanyeol, seakan memerintahkan budak nya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu menurun kan kepala nya dan membuka resleting celana Chanyeol dengan sexy, ia tidak ingin men-jeda aktifitas ini.

"Aaaah…" desahan lolos dari mulut Chanyeol, karena gigi Baekhyun mengenai junior nya yang sudah menegang menjadi semakin tegang, ini membuat nya tersiksa!

"Ccee… ppatt…" pinta Chanyeol karena Baekhyun seperti agak lama membuka celana nya.

"Sebentar chagiya~~" ujar Baekhyun mengedip nakal. Hey, dari mana Baekhyun belajar seperti itu?

Baekhyun menurun kan celana Chanyeol sekaligus handware nya, dan di balik CD, tertampang lah junior Chanyeol yang sudah membesar dan menegang.

"Wow Chanyeol… aku tidak menyangka kau mempunyai nya sebesar ini" ujar Baekhyun. dan entah kenapa, Baekhyun jadi senakal ini?

"Nde.. Baekkie… jebal~~ buka~~" rengek Chanyeol, ia benar-benar sesak sekarang.

"Oke, Yeollie ku sayang!" ujar Baekhyun. lalu dengan cepat membuka CD Chanyeol. Dan dengan itu, junior Chanyeol terbebas dari kurungan nya.

"Kau nakal Baekkie! Kau harus diberi hukuman!" ucap Chanyeol yang langsung menindih Baekhyun.

"Eh?" wajah polos Baekhyun kembali. Jadi… Baekhyun tidak mau menatap Chanyeol seperti tadi, dan dengan malu-malu, ia bersikap nakal seperti tadi, dan sekarang, ia tidak mengerti apa maksud 'hukuman' dari Chanyeol.

"Eo… sudah kembali rupa nya… ayo kita bersenang-senang~~ Baekkie~~" desah Chanyeol berat. Ia langsung mencium bibir plum Baekhyun.

"Nggghhhh…. Nnnnnggghh.. mmmhhhhnnn….." desahan Baekhyun tertahan oleh ciuman panas dari Chanyeol.

"Aaah… ooohh… aah…" Baekhyun kembali mendesah saat Chanyeol menciptakan karya seni terindah ke tubuh nya, tapi tanpa Baekhyun sadari, jari Chanyeol sedang mencari hole Baekhyun.

"AAAKH! Appo… hiks…" isak Baekhyun dan bisa dipastikan jari Chanyeol telah menemukan hole virgin Baekhyun.

"Uljima… Baekkie…" Chanyeol mengusap jari nya di pipi Baekhyun untuk menyingkirkan air mata dari paras cantik Baekhyun.

Kini tangan yang tidak berada di depan hole Baekhyun di gunakan untuk memijat pelan junior Baekhyun, dan mulut Chanyeol menghisap nipple pink kecoklatan Baekhyun. Tapi jari yang berada di hole Baekhyun terus bergerak walau agak pelan.

"Aaah… ooooh… aangg.. aaakh.. aappp… ooo….. aaah…" erangan dan desahan menjadi satu. Antara kesakitan dan kenikmatan menjadi satu. Bisa di bilang seperti itu. Tapi Baekhyun bisa merasakan benda asing sedang merayap di hole nya.

1 jari

"Aaaangg… aaah… ouuuh…. Aaammhh…"

2 jari

"App… oo…. Hiks…."

"Uljima Baekkie.." tenang Chanyeol, ia kembali memijat junior Baekhyun sedikit lembut, dan kadang membuat gesekan junior nya dengan junior Baekhyun.

"Aaah.. app.. oo… aah…"

3 jari

"APPO! Hiks… Yeollie… sakit…" erang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencium pipi basah Baekhyun, lalu berkata di depan telinga nya, "Uljima Baekkie, ini tidak akan sakit lagi, aku janji itu"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, tapi ia tetap merasakan kesakitan walau diberi kenikmatan oleh Chanyeol. Ada benda asing di hole? Sungguh menyakit kan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH…!" desahan Baekhyun kini makin keras, bisa dipastikan jari Chanyeol menemukan titik kenikmatan Baekhyun.

"Eo, ternyata di sana kau rupa nya" kini jari Chanyeol melakukan zig zag dengan tempo sedang sambil mengenai titik kenikmatan Baekhyun beberapa kali.

"Aaaah~~~ Fa… Fasterhh~~~" pinta Baekhyun dengan tatapan sayu, kepala nya terarah kebelakang, menikmati surga dunia.

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu meng-zig zag dengan tempo cepat, dan tentu saja membuat Baekhyun tambah melayang. Dan saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan ketiga jari nya, Baekhyun mendesah kecewa.

"Tenang saja Baekkie.. kau akan menuju puncak surga dunia~~" desah Chanyeol dengan kedipan nakal.

Paras Baekhyun memerah, ia baru sadar… kegiatan ini sudah sejauh yang belum pernah ia bayangkan.

Chanyeol meletakkan kaki Baekhyun di kedua bahu nya, terlihat lah hole pink milik Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang dilihat begitu… eng… mesum… oleh Chanyeol hanya menunduk malu.

"Tidak perlu malu, Baekkie. Ini sangat indah" puji Chanyeol untuk menenang kan Baekhyun. dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Baekkie, ini akan sakit, tapi aku pastikan sakit nya tidak berlangsung lama," ujar Chanyeol, ia mendudukkan Baekhyun di hadapan nya, tidak tiduran seperti tadi, "dan kau bisa mencakar, menggigit, mencabut rambut ku langsung, atau apapun untuk membuat mu tidak sakit" lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, mendengar tuturan Chanyeol tadi, membuat nya sedikit takut.

"Tenang saja Baekkie~~ sudah aku janjikan sakit nya tidak terlalu lama" ucap Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun yang terlihat ketakutan.

"N.. nde.." guman Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mengacungkan junior nya di depan hole Baekhyun. dan..

"AAHK! APPO! HIKS… APPO!" pekik Chanyeol, padahal baru ujung junior Chanyeol yang masuk, tapi sudah sangat sakit. Dan langsung saja Baekhyun mencakar punggung Chanyeol dengan ganas.

Chanyeol meringis, cakaran Baekhyun cukup kuat, tapi ia yakin, apa yang di rasakan Baekhyun lebih sakit dari apa yang ia rasakan.

"Uljima Baekkie… aku pastikan sakit nya tidak terlalu lama…" hibur Chanyeol, ia mengusap surai coklat Baekhyun lembut, dan membuat Baekhyun sedikit tenang.

Chanyeol melanjutkan acara nya, dan langsung…

 **JLEB**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKHHHHHHH HHHH! AAAAPPPOOOOYYYYOOOO!" pekik Baekhyun, ia langsung menjambak rambut Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol terima, walau sakit, tapi yang dirasakan Baekhyun RATUSAN KALI lebih sakit dari yang ia rasakan.

Baekhyun merasakan tubuh nya dibelah dua, ini sungguh menyakitkan.

Chanyeol mendiamkan junior nya di hole yang sudah tidak virgin lagi itu. Walau ia berusaha menahan desahan karena hole sempit Baekhyun berhasil memijat paksa junior besar Chanyeol.

"B.. Baekkie…" panggil Chanyeol, dan dengan wajah penuh kesakitan, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa… sangat sakit? Apa aku berhentikan saja?" tanya Chanyeol, ia sudah siap mencabut junior nya dari hole Baekhyun.

"Ja.. jangan.." jawab Baekhyun, walau ada nada kesakitan di sana.

"Waeyo? Baekkie sudah sangat kesakitan…" ujar Chanyeol.

"Lanjutkan saja… sudah sejauh… ini…" ucap Baekhyun, menahan kesakitan yang sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

"Be.. bergerak lah… Yeollie…" ucap Baekhyun setelah diam cukup lama.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, lalu menggerakkan junior yang berada didalam hole Baekhyun pelan. Untuk membiasakan hole sempit Baekhyun.

"AAAAAH!" desahan kenikmatan kembali terdengar di telinga Chanyeol, ternyata ujung junior Chanyeol mengenai benda kenyal di dalam sana. Dan tanpa dikomando, Chanyeol langsung menggerakkan zig zag sambil mengenai benda kenyal itu.

"Aaaahh~~ Yeolh… lieh~~ faa~~ faster~~~" pinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menggerakkan junior besar nya di dalam hole Baekhyun. oh ya, baru sadar, mereka berdua sama sekali belum klimaks ya?

 **PLOP**

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa, karena junior Chanyeol keluar dari hole nya, lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan aegyo nya.

"Nde Baekkie~~ sabarlah sedikit~~" ujar Chanyeol yang mengerti arti tatapan Baekhyun.

 **JLEB**

 **BLASH**

 **JLEB**

 **BLASH**

 **JLEB**

 **BLASH**

 **JLEB**

 **BLASH**

 **JLEB**

 **BLASH**

Bola mata Baekhyun melebar, tanpa ia ketahui, Chanyeol punya rencana lain. Meng-in-out-kan junior nya pada hole nya. ooh… ini sungguh nikmat.

 **JLEB**

 **BLASH**

 **JLEB**

 **BLASH**

 **JLEB**

 **BLASH**

"Aaaah… Yeollie~~ fasterhh~~~ you'rehh so bigh~~" pekik Baekhyun yang entah kenapa… menjadi sensual.

"Nde Baekkie! Aah! Hole mu sungguh sempit!" balas Chanyeol penuh dengan nafsu.

Dan tiba-tiba, junior di dalam hole Baekhyun bergetar hebat, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Perut nya terasa di gelitiki oleh ribuan kupu-kupu.

"BAEKKIE!"

"YEOLLIE!"

 **CROOOT~!**

 **CROOOT~!**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mencapai klimaks pertama secara bersamaan. Hasil Baekhyun mengenai perut dan wajah masing-masing. Sedangkan hasil Chanyeol, berada di dalam hole Baekhyun, sedikit nya meluber ke luar.

"Haah.. haah… Yeol… Yeolliehh… ca.. pek…" keluh Baekhyun, ia langsung jatuh di pelukan Chanyeol tanpa Chanyeol melepas junior nya.

"Baiklah… kita istirahat Baekkie…" jawab Chanyeol, ia mencabut junior nya dan mengendong Baekhyun ala bridal style menuju kamar nya.

"Good Night Yeollie…" ucap Baekhyun, tidur sambil memeluk Chanyeol.

"Good Night too… Baekkie…" balas Chanyeol dan memeluk balik Baekhyun.


End file.
